A toilet seat apparatus conventionally known of this type is such as an apparatus comprising a shower nozzle which is driven by a motor to advance and retreat and performing posterior part cleansing, genital part cleansing and other functions by spouting warm water from spouting opening after transferring the shower nozzle to an advanced position at cleansing time. In recent years, addition of diverse functions besides posterior part cleansing and genital part cleansing has been proposed. The diverse functions are, for example, a massage cleansing function to stimulate the posterior parts rhythmically to accelerate smooth defecation through varying the water spouting force approximately every one second during posterior part cleansing, a movable cleansing function to enhance the effect with rocking the shower nozzle back and forth, a cleansing position adjustment function to transfer the shower nozzle back and forth minutely and temperature setting function to select the temperatures of the cleansing water. To exercise these functions, various operating conditions are prescribed pertaining to advancement and retreat of the shower nozzle, valve operation for spouting of warm water, and so on.
Since the operating conditions concerning the shower nozzle, valves and other parts range a wide variety, varied inventions have been made to cope with malfunctioning caused by their abnormal operating conditions, such as ineffective adjustment of spouting water temperatures. For example, since abnormal operating conditions are found in the shower nozzle or the valves when a trouble occurs in such functions as a nozzle apparatus and a spouting water temperature control apparatus, a function to urge repairing it with blinking of an indicator lamp to notify the information.
Provision of a number of indicator lamps, however, to notify warning on the abnormalities is difficult in the aspect of both functions and costs and notification of some information does not demand urgency. Another problem is that it takes long to be repaired when an abnormality occurs since it is difficult to find out the condition of occurrence of the abnormality. Although the above-described toilet seat apparatus exercises diverse functions in response to settings of a user, it is not convenient to use since the settings of the functions are lost at the time of electric power failure and thus data cannot be utilized to analyzes the causes of the troubles.
The object of the present invention pertaining to the toilet seat apparatus equipped with diverse functions and resolving the problems of the prior art is to provide a toilet seat apparatus which allows accurate investigation into causes of the troubles therein.